


you're family now

by kangchanhee



Series: 24 days of christmas 2k18 [16]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Meetings, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangchanhee/pseuds/kangchanhee
Summary: chenle enjoys christmas so much for the first time in his life





	you're family now

“Are you sure they don’t mind?” Chenle asked Jisung for around the fifth time that day and for at least twenty-third in general. “It’s Christmas day, would your parents not rather just spend time with you and, y’know, _family_?” he nervously questioned. The boy felt like he had never been more on edge than he was now, at this point, Chenle wasn’t sure he even felt as nervous telling his parents that he’s gay.

“More than sure, angel,” Jisung patiently hummed. “They’re excited to finally meet you and I know they’ll absolutely love you,” he continued. “Don’t worry about it. They’re way more nervous than you are. Kun insisted on you having a room of your own for the night or I’ll annoy you too much, and Taeyong has been frantically making food all day and asking me whether or not you’ll like it,” the younger laughed and put an arm around Chenle’s shoulders, pulling him a bit closer.

“I didn’t want to be such a burden…” Chenle quietly said and lowered his had so he was looking down on his feet as he was walking. They were almost there, over at Jisung’s house, and the Chinese boy wanted to just turn around and run back home. There was anxiety building up in his chest and it was horrible, though having Jisung right by his side helped. Even though the younger was tall, lanky, loud, and overall horrible, Chenle loved him to bits and there was some kind of a calming energy coming from him.

“Hey, no, you’re not a burden,” Jisung stopped in his tracks and raised the smaller boy’s head up so they could have eye contact. “You’re my boyfriend and that means you’re family, okay?” he assured. Chenle nodded slightly. Jisung smiled and pressed a small kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “There we go. Let’s go in, my dads can’t wait to see you.”

Chenle hummed in approval and took his boyfriend’s hand while they were making the last few steps over the driveway to get to the door. Jisung squeezed it tightly and they entered the house.

“We’re home!” Jisung yelled, taking off his jacket. Chenle did the same. Immediately as he put his jacket down, a certain red-haired man appeared in the doorway. Chenle guessed it was Taeyong that he had heard so much about. “Hey, Tae! This is Chenle,” Jisung introduced, looking at Chenle lovingly.

“Hi!” Taeyong said and smiled widely. “I’m Taeyong but you can call me Tae or anything for that matter,” he said. “Kun’s going to be right back, he went to the shop to get you guys something to drink and some things for dinner. We’ve only got wine but I am not letting you drink,” the man explained. “Anyway, Chenle, do you mind if I hug you? I’m not a big fan of handshakes.”

“Of course not,” the Chinese boy smiled and went in for the hug. Taeyong seemed nice. That was one introduction out of the way and it went by better than he had expected. Chenle had imagined that there would be a complete interrogation right at the doorstep or at least some kind of a scoff. The hug was warm and soft, something that only a parent could give, something that Chenle hadn’t felt in ages. Of course, Jisung and Chenle spent loads of time hugging but this was different.

“You boys can go to the living room and watch some Christmas movies that are on. Last time I checked, it was ‘Home Alone’. I still need to finish cooking and gotta wait for Kun to do that, so I won’t be bothering you. Feel like you’re at home, Chenle, sweetheart,” Taeyong smiled and left.

“See, it wasn’t that bad,” Jisung whispered in Chenle’s ear, putting an arm around his shoulders and kissing his cheek. “Let’s go to the living room, Lele,” he led them to the room.

“Your dad seems nice,” Chenle murmured when they got cozy in the sofa. 

“Mm, he has to be nice if I’m his son. And I’m fucking great,” the younger laughed and snuggled closer to the Chinese boy. “Kevin should’ve just gone to the social services at this point,” Jisung commented the movie, “like, imagine just being left home alone when you’re like, what? Seven? Eight? I would have burned the house down, not done elaborate traps. He definitely grew up to be a sadistic engineer of sorts.”

Chenle giggled and continued to watch the movie with him, calm radiating from his boyfriend and the atmosphere in general. The boy wasn’t as nervous to meet Jisung’s other dad anymore. Though still definitely very, _very_ nervous. He hoped that it would go well and that they would enjoy the gifts that Chenle had got for them. The boy was on a budget but got the best out of it.

After the first movie had ended and the next one (‘Home Alone 2’, duh) had just started, the boys heard someone come in through the front door. Chenle assumed it was Kun, Jisung’s other dad.

“Ah, hey, guys!” the man entered the room and said, smiling widely. Chenle and Jisung got up to greet him. “You must be Chenle! I’m Kun. Do you prefer hugs or handshakes?” he asked. Chenle loved how thoughtful Jisung’s parents were, making sure the boy was comfortable with everything.

“Hugs,” Chenle answered, smiling. The man stepped forward a bit and hugged the younger boy. Chenle loved hugs, especially the ones he had got today.

“I bought some Julmust for you. And, don’t tell Taeyong,” Kun winked, “I’ll get you a glass of mulled wine in the evening as well.” The man laughed and put the bottles of Julmust on the table. “Seriously, don’t tell him, he’s going to lecture me and that’s horrible. Jisung should know.”

“I’m an amazing child, I don’t get lectured,” Jisung scoffed and giggled.

“Sounds fake but okay,” Kun laughed. “Anyway, I’m going to go to Taeyong, gotta make sure kitchen isn’t burning. I think it’s going to be ready in an hour or so, so, uh, entertain yourselves until that and we’ll see you then,” he cooed and left.

“Tae cooks better than you do anyway,” Jisung yelled past Kun and laughed. “Do you want to go upstairs until dinner?” the younger asked.

Chenle nodded and followed his boyfriend upstairs to his room. He had been here before but never met the younger boy’s parents before but it was nice. Jisung’s parents were nice, as opposed to Chenle’s who had disowned the boy ages ago for him being gay. He had to come to terms with it by now, he still had his friends and Jisung, and that was more than enough.

In a while, the boys were called back downstairs and they had dinner, chatting with each other surprisingly comfortably. Jisung’s parents asked a lot of questions about Chenle and the boy even got to talk in Chinese to Kun, while Jisung and Taeyong were sighing in faked annoyance. Chenle was glad to have a Christmas with _family_ again. He didn’t want to be sappy, though, so he didn’t say anything.

The boys were back upstairs after dinner, drinking the mulled wine that Kun had sneaked to them. As Jisung had described his parents, Kun was the ‘cool dad’ while Taeyong was the ‘trying-to-be-cool-but-not-really-succeeding dad’. Chenle absolutely loved them both already. He was glad that his overly tall and very lovely boyfriend had parents like that.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Jisung invited the knocking person in. It turned out to be Kun. “Hey, Jisung, Taeyong was calling you downstairs. Shouldn’t take too long, I think?”

“Ah, alright,” Jisung said, getting up. “What did he want?” the boy asked before leaving the room.

“I don’t know. Go find out, buddy,” Kun shrugged. Jisung nodded and left, while his dad stayed. “You mind if I stay and chat with you a little?” Kun asked, sitting down on the chair at Jisung’s desk.

“Of course not,” Chenle smiled politely and put his wine down next to Jisung’s. They tried to make the most of it for the evening.

“So, Jisungie told me and Taeyong about… your situation. Y’know, with your parents?” Chenle felt himself tense up a bit. He didn’t mind Jisung telling them that but he didn’t like talking about it much. It wasn’t exactly the happiest subject. Chenle had cried a lot of tears about it and it was… well, not nice to not say more.

“Yeah, but I’ve got my friends and Jisung, so it’s… okay,” Chenle said, trying to make the best out of the situation when it couldn’t really be made better in any way. 

“I wanted to let you know that you’ve got us now, too. Taeyong and I welcome you here at any given time. Stay as long as you want when you want. Jisung also said that you’re living with your cousin now, so if you suddenly want to run away from… reminders of blood-related family for a while, you can come here. You’re family now, yeah?” the man smiled warmly at the younger boy.

“Y-yeah,” Chenle stumbled upon words - or word, rather. He hadn’t expected that. The boy hadn’t wanted to cry and he wasn’t even thinking of doing so but right now he really was on the verge of it. Chenle was happy, incredibly happy for getting such people in his life.

Kun got up and sat back down next to Chenle, hugging the younger boy. Chenle hugged Jisung’s dad back tightly. “Thank you,” the boy’s voice cracked slightly and he started crying softly. He hadn’t really experienced such _parental feel_ ever in his life, even before he had been kicked out. “Really, thank you,” Chenle repeated. That was the best Christmas gift the boy could’ve asked for. Having a family again.

“You can spend any holiday you want with us as well,” Kun assured. Chenle had never had such a good Christmas before. They were still hugging but it wasn’t awkward. It was great, Chenle loved hugs. “When you’re ready, we should go downstairs, bud. Open the gifts and get the night going,” he informed.

“Yeah, okay,” Chenle murmured and let go of the hug. “I’ll just… I’ll just make sure it doesn’t look like I’ve cried,” the boy laughed slightly and brushed his eyes.


End file.
